the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
JakeGoesInLine
also known as Jake & Gerda are a team competing in The Amazing Race 2. Profile Jake *'Age:' 16 *'Current residence:' Maryland, USA *'Connection to your teammate:' Friends from Survivor-ORG Wikia *'Three words to describe you:' Charming, Intellegent, Passionate *'Favorite hobbies:' Survivor, Big Brother, The Amazing Race, Basketball, Acting, Movies, Film Making *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of:' Winning Regional Chess Championship, 4th Place in Nationals *'What famous person reminds you of yourself:' Robert Downey Jr. explanation needed *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate:' Rosa Parks Gives Up, Determined *'What scares you most about traveling:' Not knowing whats coming next *'What excites you most about traveling:' Not knowing whats coming next *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Me trying not to let her down. *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' None. Couldn't ask for a better teammate. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why:' Paris, France. Beautiful city, I havent been there, and it had some incredible sites to see. Gerda *'Age:' 26 *'Current residence: ' Tallinn, Estonia *'Connection to your teammate: ' We met cause of the Survivor ORG wiki and remained friends. *'Three words to describe you:' Quirky, friendly, passionate. *'Favorite hobbies:' Writing, reading, drawing, painting, baking, cooking, cycling, listening to music, watching good movies and TV shows. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of:' Soon getting my Bachelor's degree in humanities. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself:' J. K. Rowling *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate:' David Tennant! *'What scares you most about traveling:' Losing something or getting some sort of a disease. *'What excites you most about traveling:' Seeing new places and cultures. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Being online at a certain time could sometimes be a challenge but I'm sure we can handle it. *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' I don't have one. I think he is awesome. <3 *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why:' New Zealand. Just cause it's such a beauty. Season 2 *Leg 1: 2nd ** Jake ** Handgun ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 2: 7th ** Great Statue → Small Region → Great Statue ** Jake ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 3: 5th ** Gerda ** Signs → Statistics ** - ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 4: 5th ** - ** Slide The Hat → Draw The Plate ** Jake ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 5: 7th ** Gerda ** Peace ** Arrived 7th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 6: 1st ** Finished Speedbump. ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 7: 2nd ** - ** Old Danish Tunes ** Jake ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 8: 6th ** Gerda ** Tropical Fruit ** Yielded by Jamie & Tyler ** Arrived 6th. 6th Team Eliminated. Trivia *Jake & Gerda have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 2: **Watch Out, Racers *Jake could not compete in his team's last leg due to getting into a car accident. Records Season 2 *First team to name an episode. *Lowest placing team to name an episode; 6th. The Amazing Race *First team to have been saved by non-elimination leg, then next leg get 1st. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Teams Category:Teams Category:6th (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:Female/Male Teams Category:Fast Forward Winners Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:International Teams Category:Yielded Teams